


close to you

by rudelove



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, um mentions of minhyuk wearing panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8824114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudelove/pseuds/rudelove
Summary: kihyun wakes up with his legs spread wide and minhyuk’s face nuzzling against the inside of his left thigh.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write kihyuk fluff. but. yeah.

kihyun wakes up with his legs spread wide and minhyuk’s face nuzzling against the inside of his left thigh. he’s hard, painfully so and already leaking over his stomach, the little streaks of precome glinting in the bright, morning light.

“hey.” minhyuk grins once he notices he’s awake, and crawls over kihyun’s body to kiss him, lazy and slow like they have all the time in the world for this. “did i wake you up?” he tilts his head to the side, blinking innocently like waking kihyun up wasn’t his intention at all.

“when did you get up?” kihyun asks instead as minhyuk goes back to his previous position, mouthing and nipping at kihyun’s chest on his way down. 

“a while ago.” minhyuk shrugs before he props himself up on is elbows, lifting his legs up in the air and crossing them at the ankles. “you kept rubbing up against me for like, an hour.”

“it happens.” kihyun yawns into his hand, rubs at the sleep from his eyes with his knuckles. “did you already jerk off?”

minhyuk leans to rest his head against kihyun’s thigh and runs his index finger along the vein down the underside of kihyun’s cock, rubbing into the slit. “i was waiting for you so we could get off together.” he bites on his lower lip, finally taking kihyun in his hand, giving his cock a few lazy tugs. 

“that’s one of the most romantic things you’ve ever said to me.” kihyun fake-coos, reaching out to card his fingers through minhyuk’s messy bed hair, cupping his cheek in his palm to stroke his thumb over minhyuk’s cheekbone. 

“i’ve done better.” minhyuk argues, lifting his head up to press a kiss to the crown of kihyun’s cock, flicking his tongue teasingly over it before taking him into his mouth almost all the way in. 

“hmm?” kihyun hums. “like what?” 

minhyuk purses his lips in thought, hand moving in equally measured strokes. “remember when i wore those panties for you?” he points out, pausing to lick a fat stripe from base to tip. “they were so fucking uncomfortable, but i still wore them for you.”

kihyun wants to laugh; forgetting about how pretty they looked on minhyuk, pink and lacey, the fabric soft and digging a little into the swell of minhyuk’s ass, making the flesh bulge out a bit — that’s not something kihyun is likely to forget any time soon, if ever.

“i don’t remember you complaining much.” kihyun tsks, taking hold of his dick to rub it over minhyuk’s lips, over his tongue when he sticks it out eagerly. “you looked so sad when i ripped them off of you.”

“that’s because they were really expensive.” minhyuk pouts at the memory and takes kihyun into his mouth, slowly bobbing his head up and down, hollowing his cheeks out, covering what he can’t quite fit in his mouth with his fist. 

his mouth is hot and absolutely perfect around kihyun’s dick, the sloppy sounds he's making too loud and obscene as they echo around the quiet hotel room. “you look so pretty like this, sucking my cock.” kihyun grunts, entire face scrunching up in pleasure as minhyuk’s free hand comes up to play with his balls. 

there’s a thin string of spit connecting minhyuk’s upper lip to kihyun’s cock when he pulls out completely to speak, his lips a little swollen and pink like the tint he likes to use, the one kihyun secretly loves. "you like it?" he bites on his lower lip coyly, looking up at kihyun with wide eyes, cheeks a little flushed.

" _fuck_ —yeah. i really do." kihyun wipes at the spit off the corner of minhyuk's mouth with his thumb, strokes minhyuk’s face gently when minhyuk takes him all the way in, swallowing him down and moaning, getting kihyun so close to the edge he feels like screaming.

and when minhyuk opens his eyes and looks up at him, when he pulls back and grabs kihyun by the wrist to guide his fingers into his mouth along with his cock, kihyun’s brain short-circuits. he cries out, hips jerking up and hitting the back of minhyuk’s throat, spilling into his mouth as he comes.

it’s probably one of the hottest things kihyun has ever witnessed in his entire life, especially when minhyuk pulls back and some of kihyun’s come dribbles out, making a mess everywhere; kihyun’s cock and down minhyuk’s chin and fingers, sliding down kihyun’s balls and pooling onto the sheets. 

minhyuk gets up then, straddles kihyun’s legs and starts jerking himself off immediately, slicked up fist moving over his own cock tight and quick even as he comes as well, thighs trembling as he paints kihyun’s stomach in sticky-white. kihyun helps him out, jerks minhyuk off until he’s whimpering and can’t hold himself upright anymore, pulling kihyun’s hand away once it’s too much with a little whine.

he collapses on top of kihyun who doesn’t push him off even though it’s gross and he's a bit too heavy. he scratches lazily over the length of minhyuk’s back, following the curve of his spine with his nails and feels minhyuk practically purr under his touch, burrowing his face in the crook of kihyun's neck.

"am i the best boyfriend ever or what?" minhyuk murmurs sleepily, breath hot against kihyun's sensitive skin. 

"yeah, you kinda are." kihyun smiles, pressing a kiss to minhyuk's temple, holding him close as he drifts off, sleep taking over him again.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, u can find me at [twitter](https://twitter.com/hyungkihyuk) or [CC](https://curiouscat.me/kihos) uwu


End file.
